


The Temptation of a Nerd

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Geek Love, M/M, Nerdiness, School, School Dances, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: Conner Evans has moved to Derry from London. He lives with his Mum who looks after him all by herself after his dad died in a car crash when he was 5 years old.He was and is a shy boy always deep into the latest comic book or reading about video games that he wants to play.Having to go to a all girls school because he happens to be English is a nightmare for him or perhaps not as it turns out there is another fella there who also comes from London so maybe they have something in common besides being the only two English fellas in a girl's school.
Relationships: James Maguire/Original Character(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 13





	1. First day of school (the journey).

First day of school 7AM

* **SCREEEECH!* "JESUS CHRIST THE BRAKES HIT THE BRAKES!" *CRASH!* JOHN? JOHN?! GET OUT THE CAR IS ON FIRE! JOHNNNNN!"**

*beep beep beep*

"Connor, Connor wake up come on!"

"huh what.. I'm getting up" Connor kicked the duvet off of his bed and sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands. "You okay love?" his mother put down a cup of water on his desk as he rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his arms "it was that day again wasn't it." Connor stood up and grabbed the glass of water "yeah sometimes I dream about it again I wish I didn't." he felt a warm hand on his shoulder "I remember you used to scream in your sleep but if you need me I'm here for you." "thanks mum.. why do I have to go to a all girls school again?" he looked at his green blazer. His mum sat down next to him "well you know how we are English well I was told for your security that we had to sent you to a all girls school wouldn't want you to be beaten up?" "beaten up?!" Connor stared at his mother with open eyes. "calm down dear look you will be fine, the headteacher there said she doesn't tolerate bulling so you should be safe there."

"I suppose so but I doubt I will make friends there" Connor walked towards the bathroom and to get in the shower he pondered to himself as the hot stream of water fell on his head what if the girls started bulling him as well?. He used to get bullied at his old school for being a nerd sure he had a few friends who used to play DnD with him and share their comic book collections and debated which of the three star wars films was the best but he seriously doubted anyone at a girls school would be remotely interested in talking such things with him.

He left the house closing the door behind him and walked up the road to head towards the bus stop he was about to turn the corner minding his own business until "Jesus!" startled his was taken a back as he noticed a soldier crouched at the corner of the street his back up against the brick wall. "sorry" Connor brushed past him "didn't mean to scare you" a scouse voice rang behind him noticing the London accent on Connor as he walked on towards the bus stop sure he never saw a soldier in London unless he was on a parade or at Buckingham Palace.

As he approached the bus stop he noticed a group of girls waiting at the bus stop wearing the same uniform as him a dark haired girl with bed wrangled hair approached him looking him once over "can you believe this we got another fella looks like you will have a friend dicko lucky for you eh?!" a blond haired girl approached him "Michelle leave him alone..(she also gave him the once over and held out her hand) Erin nice to meet you" gingerly Connor shock it "Connor" suddenly a curly haired person came into view following their ear being whispered into by the girl called Michelle "are you a boy?" Connor shrugged "yeah" the person smiled "wow I'm James where are you from?... sounds like London.. I'm from there myself." Erin put a hand over his mouth and smiled "he gets excited sometimes.. so you from London then?" Connor nodded "a place called Bromley.. lived there all my life its the outskirts of London." James smiled " I was from there! do you know St Olave's school in Orpington? Connor nodded again "tough school to get into I went to Ravensbourne" James sighed "oh I went there now I'm here." Erin looked at her watch "well its nice to chat everyone but COME ON! sister Michael will throw us in detention for being late. Michelle chucked a lit cigarette on the floor and stamped on it the bus doors opening Erin stepped in front of Connor "you can sit with me if you want." Conner looked at James then back at her "err sure why not" Erin smiled like a Cheshire Cat as they all walked onto the bus "so tell me about this Bromley then."


	2. Another English fella at our School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add explanations to places such as bromley etc. if I add them to chapters so people outside of those areas who do not know then will gain a little more insight.  
> when it comes to Ireland and Northern Ireland I am not the best person to find out from I would suggest Sweepo who in my other fan fics has provided a lot of detailed information.  
> also feedback and comments are greatly apricated it helps develop the fan fic as well as any suggestions people may have also if we get to a part of the fanfic that involves mature subjects eg people having sex etc. I will let people know a chapter beforehand at the end to give fair warning.

"James why did you not tell me about this Bromley?! it sounds interesting do you know if any famous authors were from there?" Erin jumped off the bus looking back as Conner walked down the step onto the gravel below "I know H.G Wells was born there if that's any good?" Erin looked at James "that's sci fi is it that's what you like James?" James lifted his bag off his shoulder "yeah i am a sci fi fan more into doctor who myself... have you seen doctor who by any chance." Michelle slapped the back of his head "feck sake James he doesn't like riding aliens so why would he be a fan unlike you." Connor didn't really look James directly in the eye "sorry James I haven't seen any doctor who wouldn't mind watching it however." James nodded "that's a good idea." Orla pipped up "i can get the popcorn!"

"Hi guys" Jenny Joyce came into view "i overheard sister Michael say that we are to have a new student with us" she looked at the gang and saw the odd one out "you must be it I'm Jenny... jenny Joyce" she held out her hand Conner reluctantly shook it "Conner" Jenny smiled like a Cheshire cat "i can show you around if you like" Erin stepped in between them "I'm doing that jenny besides you will make him sit for hours in the music bloc watching you attempt to sing come on Conner" She grabbed him by the blazer and pulled him away. she turned around almost eager to be a tour guide "follow me Conner I will give you a good tour." James was stunned "why didn't I get a tour from Erin?!" Michelle nudged him "you seen that poster." James looked "what post... ah that explains it." on the wall was a poster with Erin's face " _ **vote for me Erin Quinn the head girl candidate sure to win.**_ " Orla put a lollipop in her mouth "sure my cousin wants to win it."

*a while later followed by a bell*

the gang opened the door to their form room to see Conner sitting down in a chair looking around Erin was nowhere to be seen at first "how are you doing Conner?" James sat down next to him. "okay so far thanks your friend Erin is very *cough* very.." "eccentric?" "yeah don't get me wrong she is a nice person but.. she is coming this way." Erin walked confidently over to them and ushered James to shuffle along so she sat in the middle of them "I hope you enjoyed the tour Conner like I said before if you need anything just ask." Conner shuffled in his seat "thanks Erin... say James have you ever played Dungeons and Dragons?" James pondered this "is it that board game thing that I heard about before." Erin feeling the need to contribute to the discussion added her input "one of my cousins in America thinks its a devil worshipers thing." James and Conner put their hands in their heads "seriously the Americans are weird" to which Erin responses "yeah but you English are weird." the rest of the girls nodded in agreement about this leaving Conner and James somewhat baffled.

Conner pulled out his planner to look at what he had next "English" Erin peered over "oh English my favorite lesson I wrote some poetry last week and read it out to the whole class the teacher said it was brilliant" Michelle smirked loudly causing Erin to stare at her "oh I'm sorry Michelle you don't apricate my creativity?" Michelle crossed her arms "you basically rewrote 'if you are happy and you know it clap your hands'" *clap clap* the gang stared at the person who clapped their hands which happened to be Orla "seriously Orla?!" She shrugged her shoulders "its a cracker song so it is I have it on my mixtape." she pulled out a Walkman from her bag as put it back in her bag. James stood up and Conner took this as a que for him to stand up "so James.. do you like reading comics?" James smiled "is the pope catholic?" Orla stood shocked "the pope was a prod all this time?" Erin sulked "Orla you fool of course he catholic otherwise we wouldn't have fish and chips on Fridays." Orla smiled "I love me some Chips with salt vinegar and ketchup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole Dungeons and Dragons being considered a devil worshipers practice was a thing in the USA particularly among the more deeply religious groups.  
> H.G Wells was born in bromley the house he lived in still has the blue plaque on it.


	3. Lunchtime reading and a unlikely friend

So far Conner first day at school was going ok as far as a boy in a all girls school was going sure it was only him and James that were the only fellas not even the sixth form was co-ed so it was a bit of a shock to the system. At lunch he just sat on a wooden bench that he found that was unoccupied and set about to pull out a comic he was reading in his spare time sure it was a break from boring reading like quadratic equations and physics equations. "are you the new fella?" a sing song voice said causing him to have a slight fright looking up thinking it to be Erin but it wasn't "yes I am" Conner responded fearful of what was going to happen were these the school bullies and he had gotten himself into a bad situation. "I'm Charlene... Charlene Kavanagh nice to meet you." stunned at first he offered her to sit down. "what are you reading there?" she peered down at his comic looking at the pictures. "its a old superman comic I own I guess I'm a bit of a nerd" he gave a nervous laugh however rather than taking the piss Charlene just smiled.

"superman my younger brother Luke is into him he is 2 years younger than me sure he owns a lot of superman comics nothing wrong with reading comics in my opinion." Charlene stood up and instead decided to sit next to him. " don't tell anyone else but I occasionally read a few of his comics when he isn't looking sure everyone would laugh if they saw being doing it but its fun." Conner was intrigued "why would they laugh at you?" Charlene realized he was new so didn't know her properly "because I am supposedly the 'most' popular girl in school" Conner never spoke to the popular people at his old school he was one of those deemed outcasts in the school environment. "do what you like doing Charlene that's what I say."

Charlene took in those words "I guess you are right tell you what how about you come to my place on Saturday we could read some comics together start our own little reading club you me and my younger brother what do you say?" Conner couldn't contain his happiness "sure i would love to" Charlene pulled out a pen and some people and proceeded to scribble down a address and her house phone number "here are my details you can phone me tonight if you want otherwise I will speak to you later." she patted his back and went off looking for her groupie of friend suddenly Erin marched over to him "you spoke the Charlene Kavanagh.. on your first day?!" Conner didn't look away from his comic "you say this as though it was a big deal?"

"It is a big deal its a massive deal you have to introduce me to her properly." Erin leaned forward "well i am planning to go to her house this weekend she invited me along." Erin almost wanted to scream with excitement "take me with you" Conner could see she was at the brim with excitement "sure i will let her know tonight if its ok with her but i don't see why not." Erin hugged him "you are so lucky you are my four leaf clover... Clover Conner always bringing me luck.. by any chance are you lucky with Gaelic football only my da likes it and has the occasional bet now and then." Conner laughed "I'm not the oracle of Delphi Erin" "oracle of who?" Erin didn't know what he was talking about.

"ah forget it.. hi James" James came walking up to Erin "err Sister Mary over there told me that you need to sort out your cousin now." Erin scowled "what has she done now?" James coughed "well she got her self into the chemical storage room next to the chemistry lab." "she likes exploring sometimes that's not a problem." "yeah but she had a lighter with her and was caught trying to mix chemicals together heating the bottles and such." "oh dear god!" Erin went sprinting towards the chemistry lab Conner looked back at James and smiled "hey do you want to join me reading comics at a friends house this weekend." "you made another friend who likes comics sure I will be happy to join." Conner grinned "nice I will go to your place and walk from there." 


	4. The wee comic club

"So what are we going to do around Charlene's house then?" Erin following behind Conner and James eager to finally being introduced to Charlene properly. "we are going to do some reading of.." Connor was about to finish before Erin interrupted him "a book club oh how exciting perhaps we can read my collection of poetry I have or perhaps discuss writing poems i have this grand idea that.." "comics Erin we are going to be reading some comics." Erin moved in between them both "comics... Charlene. Really?!" Conner turned around he was starting to get a bit annoyed of Erin "yes really she likes comics ok is that a problem?!" he started to grit his teeth slightly Erin noticed this "no its not a problem.. never was."

*knock knock*

Charlene opened the door "Conner you came" she pulled him in for a hug Erin smiling as though she had just met a celebrate "couldn't miss it for the world you have been talking about it all week on the phone." Erin waved "hi Charlene" Charlene gave off a nervous smile "I didn't know you were into comics Erin?" Erin gave off one of her signature laugh "me yeah i like wonder woman personally my favorite you know **wonder woman!**." she tried her best American accent but it wasn't very good. Charlene also noticed James "your James Maguire right?" James nodded "that's right" she opened the door wide to allow them in "follow me" she went up the stairs and opened the door to the right of the top of the stairs to a large bedroom full of posters of superman and other comic book hero characters a smaller fella with glasses was reading a comic.

"that's my younger brother Luke Luke this is Erin James and Conner say hello" he looked up from his comic. "Hi n-n-nice to m-m-meet you" Charlene looked at her three guest "my brother has a stutter its sad because he is picked on at school" Luke stood up "its n-n-not fa-fa-fair" Erin sat down on the carpet "I'm sorry Luke that's terrible." Conner unzipped his bag that he was carrying with him and pulled out a collection of comics likewise James pulled out a similar collection. Luke looked at the collection but noticed that Erin didn't bring any comics with her. "did you br-br-bring any comics Erin?"

Erin looked around noticing everyone but her had comics to read "oh sorry i forgot to bring any" Charlene gave her a spare superman comic she had "here you can read this I have two of them" Erin took the comic and opened the front page "its nice pictures its it I mean it helps with the story of it." Conner giggles "its a comic Erin its meant to have pictures" Erin looked at him "yeah absolutely your right Conner."

* a few comics later*

all 4 of them were sitting in a circle on the floor placing the comics that they read was put in the center of the circle James was sitting next to Connor who had his right arm resting by his side with his hand resting on top of James hand James was the same with his hand resting on the floor James looked down and whispered "pst Conner your hand is on top of mine." Conner looked down "sorry James" he removed it off "that's ok Conner no harm done" Conner rested his hand back on the floor next to James hand. However what Conner failed to notice was that James arm was behind Conner's and that his hand was resting next to his to the point that James and Conner's thumbs were resting side by side. Conner gently rubbed his thumb on James thumb not trying to draw attention to himself he went back to reading his comic. Conner then felt a weight on his thumb looking quickly he noticed James thumb on top of his.


	5. James would you like to hang out at my place?

And so it was that their little comic book club session came to an end for the day everyone gathered up their comics and put them in their bags. "well that was fun" Charlene gathering her pile together "same time next week maybe you can bring some comic books Erin or even draw some of your own I heard your cousin is good at art didn't she win sketchbook prizes many years in a row?" this was true Orla stood out by miles compared to everyone else at the school when it came to art "hey that's a good idea Charlene I can write the comics and Orla can draw them..(Erin stood up as if she was about to give a speech) my character will be called... Harley Quinn and her background is that she was a member of a circus" Conner coughed "there already is a character called Harley Quinn Erin" Erin looked at him "what?" "in Batman there is a character called Harley Quinn she is the sidekick of the Joker she is a villain I can show you the comic if you want its at home?" James ears pipped up "you have more comics?"

Conner looked at him James eyes wide open with interest "I have lots of comics you can come round if you want... not that you have to.. I mean its up to you." "count me in" James put the strap of his bag over his head. "Erin would you like to come?" Erin looked at the door "sorry I cant mammy will want me back I have to look after my little sister its their date night tonight thanks for letting me come round Charlene" *clunk* Erin had left the room and went downstairs to go home. James next went to the door and held the handle "to your place Conner" Charlene went to hug Conner "thanks for this see you at school" James stood there in amazement about how the new fella was able to make friends with the most popular girl in their year guess Erin was right to call him clover Conner.

The two of them bid farewell to the Kavanagh household and proceeded to Conner's place a modest home but one no doubt he would have to get used to as he was unlikely to go back to Bromley anytime soon. "mum are you in?" he opened the door but he was left with only a note on top of the coffee table in the living room "' **Conner gone out to get some bread and milk will be back in a few minutes love mum written at 4:15pm"** Conner looked at the clock on the wall it was 20 minutes past 4 so she left quiet recently. "so lets go to my room I have something to show you first I have to use the loo first.

*2 minutes later*

"Conner love I'm home. Conner? Conner's mum put the milk in the fridge and the bread in the bread bin she looked in the garden but couldn't see her son she paused at what she thought was the sound of voices upstairs "Conner you up there?" walking up the stairs and heading towards Conner's room the two voices were louder but muffled slightly by the closed door " ta da look at that James" "wow its massive" "its small now you should have seen it a while ago it was massive" "well its a lot bigger than mine that's for sure" she grasped the handle "Conner?" she opened the door to see the two of them looking at the boxes of comics in the corner of his room "who is your friend Connor?" Conner stood next to James "this is my friend James. James this is my mum" James nodded "nice to meet you" she looked at her watch "does your friend James want to stay for dinner we can have some pasta or toad in the hole." James looked at the clock on the wall "sorry my aunt wants me home soon for dinner she doesn't like it when I am late" "you live with your aunt?" Conner never knew someone who had to live with their aunt before. "yeah its a long story i will see you at school" he pulled Conner in for a hug being around the Derry girls for a while got him used to hugging something he was always reserved to his mum and never to anyone else. Connor meanwhile felt all tingley sensation when James did this but didn't understand why as James went to leave.


	6. The Morning Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know prior I decided that I would abandon this fic. but you know what? I WON'T! we are back people!!

***CONNER GET OUT OF THE CAR! GET OUT NOW PLEASE FOR GOD SAKE!!!!***

Conner darted up with cold sweat and stared at the plastered wall that his eyes made contact with. "not again" he looked around the room his breathly slowly going from rapid breathing to somewhat normal. "what day is it?" he looked at the superman calendar on his wall "school day christ" Conner dragged himself out of bed and stood up the soles of his feet meeting the hard carpet below. *knock knock* "CONNER its 8 o'clock your bus arrives in 10 minutes get moving!" "wha?!" he looked towards the clock on the bedside table his mum wasn't joking.

"SHIT!" quickly he pulled off his PJs and went fumbling around for his school uniform "trousers, shoes, shirt, tie, blazer!" he swung open the door fumbling throwing his textbooks in his bag and grabbing whatever piece of toast was waiting for him on the kitchen table" bye mum love you!" *slam* "shit shit shit shit!" Conner ran past the parked cars on the side of the road and the occasional pedestrian who didn't stop to swear at him as he barged past them. "im going to be late for christ sake" he ran up towards the bus stop and noticed that the bus was still there "Supersonic!" for a split second he thought he was sonic the hedgehog running through a stage in the video game. he didn't even realize his own speed as he was able to reach the bus door before it could slam shut in his face.

"calm down wee fella it ain't a fecking race now sit down and be quiet" the driver pointed with his thumb towards the back of the bus all the girls were looking at him obviously they must not have seen a scruffy boy in their uniform sprint onto the bus before. As he brushed past a bunch of giggling first years he finally saw a group of people that looked familiar. "James" conner just able to catch his breach whether it was the running or the look of James that caused this. "what have you done to your hair?" he noticed that James was a bit shorter than unusual. James couldn't even bear to look at conner staring at the fibers of the seat in front of him "ask Michelle" he grumpily said Michelle put an elbow on his shoulder which he immanently threw off" "well Dicko needed a hair cut so i told ma to cut his hair for him to save money.. I've been reading about how to save money" she leaned back into her seat. 

"But why did auntie deidre have to cut my hair why not Sarah at the salon?" James whined "because dicko ma wants to save money and she felt a pair of scissors and her handiwork would be fine, to be honest dicko you look better with shorter hair" Conner looked at James hairstyle looked like he went from curly hair to a regular hair cut but conner didn't mind he knew his mum would do the same. Once again a strange tingle sensation followed by a gut feeling encompassed him he didn't know why. Conner then noticed they all had kit bags "what's with the kit bags?" they all looked at him with a confused look "its double period of games today did you bring your PE kit?" Erin leaned to look at his bag which clearly wasn't his kit bag.

"shit" Conner muttered. Michelle couldn't help to smirk "looks like you will do the lesson in your pants conner you know what Ms. Erwood says" Conner's face went bright red "yeah pants very funny Michelle very.." 'am i wearing pants?'. Conner realized the mistake he made rushing out of the house then he suddenly went red. "you alright conner?" James moved over to allow him to sit down. Conner was strangely mute during the whole bus ride the others didn't know why.


	7. What do you mean you don't have kit?!

* **SCRREEETTTTCCHHH***

"come on girls line up in front of me! come on move it!" the scampering of trainers on the hall floor and the standing of girls in a line was the only thing heard after the screech of the whistle. "right today girls we are going to do circuit training and James you have to do it to now.." she stooped marching along the line to notice Conner the odd one out not in the kit. Ms. Erwood stood in front of Conner scanning him up and down "Mr Evans why are you not in kit?" she looked at her clipboard "sorry Ms but i left it at home" she ticked his name off on the clipboard 3 ticks meant detention which usually involved some form of physical exercise "you left it at home..left it at home..Girls! get moving. Quinn McCool, Kavanagh ropes now! Mallon, Joyce 50 push-ups proper push-ups not half asked ones! Maguire!"

James stood to attention "yes Ms?" Ms Erwood stood in front of him "Take Mr Evans here to lost property find him some kit actually Miss Mallon go with them show them where it is..move it!" Michelle stood up and ran towards the two of them leading them out of the hall "come on girls it's supposed to hurt my ma can do better and she is 86!" once the three was out of earshot Conner looked back towards the door "Jesus whats her problem she sounds a bit like a Sargent in the army?" Michelle looked back "she was in the UDR at one point bit like those brits on the street but took women as well guess they were desperate eh James she lives in the prod part sure she must feel safer there eh?"

Michelle looked at the both of them "right you two lost prop is down the corridor I'm off for a ciggy" Michelle walked back into the girls changing room" James knocked on the door "wait you're leaving us?!" conner looked at him clearly James didn't like this he still needed a map sometimes as he got lost sometimes. "I'm not your mammy James I'm not holding your hands use your dull head!" Conner started walking down the hallway "guess we should go she ain't coming out of there she said it was down the hall right?" James went first Conner let him take the lead as James knew the school better than he did Conner lagged a bit behind him as he followed James through the corridor occasionally looked through the doors of classrooms teachers pointing to chalkboards and students sat inside some attentive some daydreaming and the occasional asleep one.

As he looked towards James he noted how the shorts showed off his bare legs occasionally the light reflected off them 'he has nice hamstr... no conner Jesus but his shorts show off them... why are you thinking like this?!' Conner took a deep breath surely he couldn't think this way about his friend he liked girls, pretty girls, like Erin right or Charlene? whatever was going through his head surely wasn't what he was really thinking a momentary madness surely. "this is it conner lost property are you ok you seem a bit off?" James clenched the door handle ready to twist the handle looking at conner who had a staring expression on his face "uh oh I'm fine I was with the fairies for a while" Conner knew he had to stay normal whatever normal was at this point.

upon entering the room they could notice that shelves were filled with small boxes each individually labeled with items inside it looked a bit like a store inventory storage whoever did this liked to be very organized. "right so you need a shirt, shorts, and some shoes what shoe size are you, Conner?" "10 but I can fit into an 11". He looked around sure he could see boxes for ties, sweaters, socks everything he hoped it all been washed somewhat. "right ah he is a shirt" James reached up and pulled out a white polo shirt "this should fit you" he threw it at conner who caught it sure he used to be a fielder in his school's cricket team for a while but he decided he didn't like taking a cricket ball in the teeth so quit before that happened. "good catch" James noticed how good his reflexes were. James got back to finding some kit in the boxes "where are the shorts they aren't round here?" James was eying the labels on the boxes Conner felt a box being hit by the back of his leg he turned round to notice a box "hey this might hame some in here you want a look?"

James brushed past conner and then bent down to have a look inside the box. Conner noticed the material of James shorts get closer to his skin as he bent down to rummage in the box he noticed how the material was getting tighter on him until he could make out the outline of James' bottom he stood there trying not to look but his eyes when he looked down couldn't fail to notice 'don't look conner think of something else' Conner then felt something wrong with his body a part of him was getting a bit... stiff. Immendently he opened the door "im going to the staff toilets wait there for me" he rushed out of the room and quickly walked to the toilets shutting and locking the door behind him he looked in the mirror above the sink "for christ sake Conner what's going on in your head?!."


	8. Comic book recovery

Why did we get detention it was Michelle who flunked off PE, not us!" Conner turned the page on his superman comic sure he wished that he had the powers of Superman and could have flown away rather than ending up doing a beep test along with James and Michelle. "next time i think you can go on your own conner since now you know where to go in the school." James put a comic back on the massive pile of comics in the corner of the room.

"i heard that Jenny Joyce is going to win the head girl election apparently with a 99% landslide" Conner turned another page James sat down at conners desk looking towards the occupied bed. "what are the chances that Erin will claim the result is rigged sure Jenny's mother is part of the PTA" Conner laughed "that would be Erin wouldn't it lets just face the fact calling for more poetry lessons instead of more school proms is a vote loser. James leaned back on the wooden chair "can i ask you a question Conner about what happened at school you seem to get a bit nervous around me?" Conner put the comic down "do i i didn't think i did?"

"you do and well I just felt that maybe I came on too strong in trying to make a friend who is a lad. don't get me wrong the girls are nice but sometimes i like to be with a guy rather than with girls." James looked at Conner he couldn't see his face but he could see his lower body his eyes were looking at a particular area for a split second then back out of the window. "well James I won't lie I get nervous around you but well i don't think it's for that reason my mind is spinning most of the time so it's probably that plus my stomach goes all funny.

James went to sit down on the bed Conner heard the springs creek "are you ill Conner i can ask my aunt to give you a check-up if you want" Conner put his comic down his eyes were trying not to look at James 'did he have a 12 o'clock shadow that stubble "its fine James really i should be fine it's just well.. is it getting hot in here?" James looked around "it is getting slightly hot in here yeah. James loosened his tie and undid his top button showing Conner a bit of chest hair in the process. "its funny conner because in someways i feel the same as you I get nervous as well sometimes because well I have known many fellas but not as good as you."

Conner gulped at the sound of this "really is that true James?" Conner felt excited at this James complimenting him. Good thing he was lying on a bed otherwise he might have fallen over or at least lost his balance. James then looked at his watch "shit i have to go back home only Auntie is making dinner and she is probably annoyed I'm late home and.." "would you like to stay here for dinner James? my mum can phone your aunt if you give us the house number hopefully it's ok with her." "that would be nice Conner but i hope it's not anything greasy I don't like greasy food only it makes me sick"

Conner smiled "I think it's toad in the hole James so no grease there should be nice my mum is a good cock..I MEAN COOK!" Conner felt like he was going to die of embarrassment but instead James was smiling instead "in that case i hope its delicious Conner.. just like you."


	9. I have a inkling and a unlikely observer

"Tell you, mum, thanks for the dinner conner it was nice however you heard what your mum said you need to stop playing with your food your 16 now not a little boy" James reminded him what conners mum said to him after he spent too long with a sausage in his mouth from the toad in the hole christ the laughter from James was enough to cause him to melt in his chair that evening.

"hey, it was nice food I was savoring the taste.. oh god that came out wrong" what was going on in his head he wasn't sure but it was better for him to be quiet least he wanted to dig his own grave and die of embarrassment. "My mum" James paused for a moment thinking about whether to say it but he couldn't hold back "she never cooked she would always get takeaways like from the chippy or make my stepdad cook all the time said cooking spoiled her nails and her makeovers give my aunt credit she tries to cook it's not the best but she tries." James kicked a small pebble that was in front of his feet further down the road if the pebbles were his sadness he wanted to keep it away from him as far as possible.

"so why do you hate greasy food, James?" Conner queried "is it the taste the smell or?" James shook his head "no.. when I was four my mum left me in a chippy back home she just grabbed the order and left leaving me sitting there watching the small tv as a movie was on. I didn't notice until a while later when I started crying. When mum came back she got a tirade from the owner saying she was unfit to be a mum." "and what did she say?" Conner felt sorry for him. "nothing she said nothing other than those people who ran the chippy had it out for her because she was Irish. but mum doesn't have an Irish accent she would listen to English tv and radio and purposely try to get rid of her accent the accent she said she hated as it 'lessened her potential in life'."

"so the smell of grease and fried food causes a reflex back to that day?" "yes..it does sorry I brought it up Conner" James turned around to see Conner looking at him with regret regretting he even asked the question "don't worry conner you have enough on your plate with me and your emotions." James grinned but stared at the floor. "what do you mean James my emotions and you?" did James know? how did he know if he knew?!

"well I have an inkling well more than an inkling that well you have feelings for me and not just friendship ones either" James edged slowly closer to Conner who started to feel a bit hot and hoped there was no sweat dripping from his brow, fortunately, there wasn't. "again James don't know what you are talking about" Conner was desperate now he wanted the subject changed. "look Conner if you have feelings for me just admit it and well I will say this... I have feelings for you Conner so how about this weekend we have a little ..a little get together just the two of us." Conner was shocked 'did James admit he likes me is he gay. should I tell mum christ what would she say.' "er yeah, i i i sure how about midday and get something to eat" James wrapped his arms around Conner in a hug and whispered in his ear "sure thing... i would like a sausage roll Conner and oh are you pleased to see me or is there something in your pocket?" with that James carried on walking towards his house leaving Conner in shock but the both of them not realizing that all this was going on outside of Erin's house with a set of eyes looking at the both of them the entire time out of Erin's bedroom window.


	10. Fellas day out

Conner looked at his watch "12:05 he is late oh where is here" he started pacing to and frow on the pavement he must have looked like a mental hospital patient the way he was pacing perhaps he was too early ' he did say midday oh god what if he said one christ im stupid" suddenly the mad pacing stopped in its tracks. "conner sorry im late" he turned round to see James smiling at him sure he had gelled his hair back whatever for "did you use gel in your hair?" conner didn't know whether to hug him or kiss him now? do you wait? what is the rule? "yeah i hope you like it its makes my hair shiny christ Michelle takes the piss out of it it's so annoying.

Conner then noticed a box James was carrying "what is that?" conner pointed down at the box "oh that?! its a box of Cadbury's fingers do you want one" Conner eyed up the box "oh yes please i like chocolate" James opened up the box allowing conner to pick out a few fingers James himself pulled out one and looked at it "you know conner" he said conner looking at him "i like to well I like to suck the chocolate" James put his lips around the finger and sucked gently causing conner to blush "oh James" James smiled "Michelle taught me that she finds it funny herself."

James and Conner walked down the street sharing the box as they went "James?" "yeah?" Conner looked towards the ground "this might be a bit stupid of me asking this but fuck it. are you gay? i mean is this a date or just friends or..." James stopped conner in his tracks by putting a hand on his shoulder "well conner I'm gay for you is that enough?" Conner placed a hand back on top of James' hand "i guess so.. i mean i don't know. fuck! I mean well... I just haven't told my mum yet about me well liking you that way." James looked at the ground as well "i haven't told anyone either i guess we are in the same boat in that regard not even Michelle or my aunt or my mum." Conner patted James back "come on james lets enjoy the day" he looked up at the sky looking at the slow dark clouds that were forming "let's get inside its about to rain" James pointed to a supermarket with a red name on the wall "want some pic and mix"

Conner shut the flap to the cola bottles "can we just agree that Woolworths do the best pick and mixes" he tightly grasped the bag James meanwhile was looking at the strawberry bootlaces and milk buttons "imagine if woolies stopped how would we cope come on let's pay" James let them to a check out looking back at conner eyeing him up and down perhaps conner need a new pair of jeans it looked a bit tatty maybe that's a nice gift he wondered "alright James?" "alright Mrs. Quinn" James turned round to see instead of Mary "Erin?! what the hell are you doing here?" Erin pointed to her name badge "i work here now" James looked back at Erin who was sitting at the till "how.. when?!"

"a few weeks ago i asked mammy for a new computer she says i have to earn it and got me a job here.. oh hi Conner what's the craic?" Conner stretched his arm "craic but i don't do drugs?" Erin sighed "i mean what's up with you two" "oh i..we are just hanging out two fellas you know lads day out" "Erin! process the transaction" Mary was staring at her holding a clipboard and a pen "yes ma.. i mean boss" Erin inputted the bags in the till "ok its £4 but since its you two i*she looked around* its £2 pounds" James smiled "aw thanks erin" 

Erin smiled at the two of them "have a nice day you two meanwhile I'm stuck in this prison the injustice of it" James and Conner walked out of the front door Conner looked up and again the sky was still gray "you wanna come back to my place James?" James blushed "oh conner so forward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Woolworths. My childhood favorite shop i miss your pick and mixes


	11. A little too close for comfort

James flicked the page of the comic "when you said come back to your place i expected something more romantic" Conner peaked above the comic to see James looking at him "oh sorry i didn't mean to.." James grinned "na i was messing with you conner it's fine this is nice just the two of us hanging out just us guys and no girls in sight" "unless if you count wonder woman" James put the comic down "christ Erin trying to say wonder woman was so funny her American accent is just bad" Conner looked out the window to see a pigeon resting on telegraph pole "she is trying to join us and Charlene and her brother but she doesn't really know anything about comics. i mean Charlene tries she might not know a lot but she tried but Erin doesn't bother to learn anything about the story."

James stood up and placed his comic back on the huge pile in the corner "you know she is only joining us to know Charlene she thinks it will make her popular" Conner placed his comic down not wanting to throw it in a huff "but she says that she doesn't want to be popular!" James notices Conner's anger and placed a hand on Conners knee cap "understanding Erin sometimes is reverse psychology perhaps we should ask her to stop showing up to our comic sessions and just speak to Charlene at school." Conner sat up "especially not our little private comic reading sessions" James reached out and put his hand on Conner's cheek "it will be our little secret" suddenly he lurched back "i need to use your loo be right back!" James rushed out of the room the creaking of the floorboards at James walked quickly to the toilets.

"way to ruin the love in the air James!" Conner decided that sitting on the bed was not fun anymore and stood up and walked towards the window if the weather was reflecting the romance in the room then the sunny sky turning gray was a symbol of the love disappearing from the room. "Shit conner!" he turned round towards the open door to the hallway walking down to where the sound came from he stopped in front of the door to the bathroom "yeah James?" "I've run out of loo roll help me" Conner looked down the stairs "there is some loo roll downstairs I will be back" Conner walked down the stairs trying not to slip on the carpet whilst wearing his socks Conner's mum always left a roll or two at the bottom of the stairs "found some coming back"

Conner's feet creaked up the stairs back up towards the shut bathroom door "well conner are you come in and give them to me?" James answered from the other side his voice seemed distant from the door prior to what it was before where it sounded close. "no are you serious James I will leave them in front of the door!" Conner placed the two rolls down on the carpet in front of the wooden door. "conner please for me!" James pleaded from the other side of the door. Conner huffed "ok James if you say so!" he took a deep breath as though he was about to do into the deep end of a pool and opened the door.

James was stood in front of the toilet which was at the far end of the room he was stood upright holding his hand out but well he was only half-dressed "i er *cough* got you some toilet roll" Conner looked at the smiled at james face then went looking down his body seeing a white material of his T-shirt sorta stop and hair being he only cover of skin. James took the rolls out of conner's hands "thanks i will be with you in a minute just need to finish." Conner started to walk back then looked in the mirror ' this can't be happening?!"


	12. James and Connor's evening ending on a high

Conner couldn't believe what he saw why did James ask him to come into the bathroom like that he didn't understand where did this side of James come from. Conner leaped back unto his bed and instead of lying on top of his bed he instead went under the covers taking deep breaths. "conner where are you.. conner what are you doing are you trying to go to sleep." Conner peaked up from the sheets "no i well i just feel confused." James was puzzled "confused how what are you confused about" he sat on the bed and stroked conners lower knee up and down attempting to calm him down.

"i just felt a little rushed back there you know i mean it's not that I didn't enjoy seeing your... well, you know what" James smiles "thanks" conner replied quickly but to get his point across before James could cut him off "but well the thing is i felt you were to forward and well i like the awkward nerdy part of you James... you were doing a Michelle" James pondered this is his head "i was doing a Michelle.. sorry but i didn't know well (he scratched the back of his head) in my defense she is family and she does live me so i guess i picked up some of her mannerisms." Conner held his hand out "that's ok James I just felt I should be honest with you."

James placed his hand out and conner grasped it and rubbed his thumb along James skin on his hand which resulted in James sighing "to think we have to keep this a secret what if the girls found out" Conner looked at the door then back at James "how long will it remain a secret though how long until Erin finds out she will be the first to notice her or claire but claire won't say anything will she." James moved to lay down next to conner "Claire doesn't have a good record of keeping things subtle conner she grassed Michelle up the first day i was here for swearing at jenny Joyce and asking a girl to move seats."

Conner got up out of the bed James looked at Conners's bum on the way up from the bed ' he has a nice bum does he do squats?' he thought to himself "oh do we have to get up Conner cant we stay in bed forever" Conner turned around and walked to James side of the bed and playfully slapped his bum "come on no rest for the wicked let's get you home it's getting late." James sulked and saw the sun setting in the distance "ok conner but you have to walk me home like a gentleman should do on a date" conner smiled then looked at the floor at the hole in his sock that needed replacing "so what are you like a lovely lady that I need to escort home?" James placed a hand in conners open right hand "well I am a derry girl Conner"

"So is it down this road here?" conner pointed in the distance beyond the parked cars and the lamposts" "yeah it is I thought you knew where my house was?" he looked at conner who was wearing a thick coat due to the cold wind in the air he didn't like the cold "i forget James I have only been here for a few months you have been here for almost a year." James didn't want to make conner angry or annoyed any further so didn't say anything. Conner tried to wrap his finger around James but would pull away when he saw another person as he didn't want to be caught.

They both stopped outside James house looking up towards the door "so here you are James home safe and sound" James rubbed conners hair "my hero i will see you at school" he scanned the road and the windows looking to see if he could see any light shining from behind the curtains which could be taken as someone looking and quickly kissed conner on his right cheek a brief bit of warmth on an otherwise cold cheek "see you at school nerdy" Conner blushed "you as well Jazmine" James winked "Jazmine a nice derry girls name."


	13. Michelle attitude and braces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry for being away for a while been very busy and stressed at work at the moment and so haven't had the freetime to write something so i thought i would upload a small chapter

"So James how was your weekend?" Conner smiled as James sat on the bus seat next to him "well conner it was grand I hanged out with a friend and well we just get on really well" James placed his bag in front of him checked the contents of the bag and zipped it back up. "hey have you seen Erin she normally would have said something to us by now or at least tap my shoulder" James looked around at the neighboring seats. "Michelle" James tapped Michelle's shoulder who was too busy listening to her walkman no doubt a song she recorded from the top of the pops "what is it dicko?!"

"do you know where Erin is she isn't on the bus hey Orla isn't here as well where is she?" Michelle pulled her headphones off staring at James "how the fuck do I know I ain't her stalker I have my own life" Conner turned around with a scowl on his face "hey he is only asking a simple question why do you have to talk to him like that" Michelle shrugged this off "because he is a dickhead conner that's why" again conner was not impressed"the only one being a dickhead is you, Michelle, seriously change your attitude and stop being so immature what are you 16? 17? bloody act like it and not a 5-year-old." Michelle just looked out of the window not facing conner for fear of showing weakness to him he did have a point in his eyes and James would agree with him there.

Sure enough, when they got to their English classroom there sat at her desk sulked Erin with her cousin sitting in the chair next to her smiling with some green thing stuck to her teeth "orla what's that on your teeth?" james pointed at Orla's smile "there are her braces" Erin looking down at the wooden table "ive got some too red ones sure apparently we both have overbites and Orla needs her teeth straightened christ this is terrible" she slammed her head into her crossed arms not looking at the gang "sure i look like a complete dork with these braces on"

Conner patted her shoulder "hey im a dork and i used to wear braces i had an overbite as well there is nothing wrong in being a dork is there James" he looked at James smiling "oh no nothing wrong at all" James nodded at him he notices the shine in his eyes as he said this. "ok girls take your seats" Sister Michael stormed into the room "now i am taking your lesson today sure Mr Jackson couldn't make it in today as he is citing *she flipped open a piece of paper* man-flu and now I'm taking your class with deep regret and resentment"

Conner sat next to James and leaned into him "thank you for the compliment james i hope to repay for it later lets go to the lost property room at lunch break and i will show your what i mean"


	14. Is this where the gay people go to?

Conner shut the door behind him and turned to James smiling "is this a little gay hiding spot there like how houses had priest holes do schools have rooms for gays to secretly go into" he brushed James' cheek it was warm but needed to be warmed further bt a caring hand. "it might be Conner I can't believe Erin is getting so flustered about wearing braces I mean she thinks everything is an injustice to her I bet she has never worried about where her next meal comes from then she will have a bit of perspective about what injustice is." Conner smirked," agh leave it be she will cope until she starts complaining about what she can and can't eat."

James pulled Conner closer to him as he sat down on top of a large container "are we just going to talk because I had something else in mind for the both of us" Conner gently leaned closer towards James smiling face he could see that James's lips could do with some company. eventually, his lips made contact with James dry lips he needed some lip balm at least to smooth them out but he felt he could manage he shut his eyes and kisses him slowly but passionately sure he was a dork but they were both cute dorks. James placed a hand on conners neck and then put a hand on his back then went slower and slower until.

"James did you just... squeeze my arse" Conner looked at his bum and sure enough James had placed a hand there he gave it a light squeeze while conner was looking "i might have haha something that i picked up from living with Michelle dont worry i havnt told her about us yet" Conner sighed "christ can you imagine..*mimics Michelle* have you ridden each other yet.. have you done butt stuff yet?" suddenly the door opened and two year 7 girls were stood there looking at the both of them.

"what are you two fellas doing in here?" one of the girls asked looking first at conner then at James. "we were looking for some of our lost PE kit come on James its not in here" James sat up from the container that he was sitting on removed his hands from conner and followed him out of the doorway past the two year 7s. "do you think they will say anything?" he caught up with conner as they reached the lunchroom. "no we should be fine but sooner or later we should tell someone before rumors start.

the two brunette girls looked at the two fellas who just left the room and looked at each other smiling and almost giggling suddenly the first girl grabbed the second girl by the hand and pulled her inside of the lost property room "so is this where the gays and lesbians go to then" the second girl looked behind here "Annie please my parents don't know about you and me what if sister Michael finds out she would tell my ma?" Annie smiled "Louise stop having a heart attack we will be fine i bet the parents of those two gay fellas know nothing about them.. now are we going to kiss or not?"


	15. i had to tell someone and writing a letter part 1

***a couple of months later***

James was pretty sure that rumors were starting to float around the school about the two wee English fellas sure girls at the school were looking with them together with eyes that said "we are pretty sure you two are together" Erin meanwhile was behaving like a private investigator but still no closer to finding out what was going on between these two English fellas apart from attempting to follow them but constantly getting caught doing so by Conner.

James looked down the hall in his house to the door of Michelle eyeing the handle on the door "i have to tell someone" he thought and would it be better to tell family first and well he decided Michelle would be the best bet even though he knocks on her door *knock knock knock* "for got sake ma im in bed leave me alone its a Saturday!" James laughed "im not your mum Michelle" Michelle leaned up in her bed "James what the hell do you want?!" James slightly opened the door "i wanna speak to you about something... something important."

James opened the door to Michelle's room to see her covering herself with the covers not wanting to be seen "hurry up dicko i wanna go back to sleep" James didnt feel put off my Michelle's attitude but rather more determined to speak his mind "Michelle i wanted to say something about me and conner. *he took a deep breath* "well me and him we are well i think we are both gay and we love each other." Michelle looked at him as though he had just said the obvious like 1+1=2 Michelle smirked "you think your gay? im pretty certain you are gay unless Conner is the only fella you will ever want to ride"

James thought she didn't suspect a thing at first but of course she could sense something she could always sense something going on between the two english fellas not like it was bleeding obvious to her anyway. "how did you know?" Michelle laughed "how the fuck did i know?! it was fucking obvious to most people... except erin.. and orla.. and maybe jenny joyce but everyone knows knows about you two in fact i heard the school magazine is going to do a article about gay people at our school and you two are under Pseudo names not like erin who runs the school paper knew anything about this she is a shite detective."

James was a bit taken aback by this "im going to be in the school paper?" Michelle nodded "aye erin gave me a copy of it before it gets given to everyone tomorrow see" she handed him the school paper James analysis the front cover 'Gays at Our lady do not be afraid' says progressive editor Erin Quinn 'A piece by the most progressive editor in our papers history' James laughed "erin is the most progressive person who does she think she is?!" Michelle took back the paper " i dunno" she paused as she flicked through the paper reading the words that erin had typed up "hey listen to this...if any of the students of this school fellas or gals want to send a annoyomas letter to be published in tomorrows attention write it and send it to us in the library" Michelle smiled "hey dicko wanna be a writer?"


	16. i had to tell someone and writing a letter part 2

James went to the local library along with michelle and went up to the front desk of the library where a old lady who must have had enough of annoying teens making noise in the library with distant "oh its the limey what do you want" she leaned forward while sitting at her desk. "er do you have any computers here?" James timidly asked not looking her directly in the eyes for fears weeks and months of built up rage staring at him like a pitchfork being jabbed into his eyes. "aye we have a computer and we have a fancy printer here as well no doubt some prod Councillor bought that sure the council wouldn't provide computers if prods didn't use it. ." Michelle pulled james away sensing a tirade of abuse coming his end "alright lady come on dicko" they both entered the room labeled computer lab to see a row of computers people sitting at some of them on job sites or chatroom's to distant relatives or just wished to use a computer if they household didnt own one and james and michelle definite didnt want to walk to jenny joyce's house to use her computer.

"okay dicko now you know what to do im just gonna use that computer over there" Michelle leaped into the swivel chair in front of a computer and pressed the power button on the tower bloc . James loaded up Office 95 and set to work writing his anonymous letter but what to call him self he couldn't think of any name at first so he would leave it blank until the end.'Maybe its better to not to put a name' he pondered the clicking of the other computer keyboards and clicking of mouses to fill his absent thoughts in his head until he could put words to page.

_Dear editor,_

_I have decided to write a letter to you to put forward my confession of being gay. However despite your perceived good intentions i am a bit afraid that the use of these letters instead of promoting sexual equality within our school is instead used to progress your own personal ambition. i have a partner well not officially but soon they will be whether the school likes it or not. Anyway i thought i should write a letter to say that im here and im queer and the school better get used to it!"_

_Yours sincerely_  
  
Elsa Gidlow

James wondered if he had anything else to say on the issue but he felt that if he made it more complicated then it would make things worse. "ok chelle im ready to print it.. (he saw that michelle was printing quite a few things off the internet and it didnt seem to be the history essay on the Tyrone's rebellion which was due tomorrow) what are you printing off?" Michelle looked over at him a bit surprised "oh well some pictures but never you mind!" she snapped back at him hastily trying to cover a picture of uma Thurman with a picture of Robbie williams which in turn was covered by a picture of bill Clinton. James never understood his cousin but then again he didnt understand himself half the time.


End file.
